


Alien Affection

by ElvenSemi



Series: Intercanvas Relations [1]
Category: PTverse, Women of Xal
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Human/Xulian Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/pseuds/ElvenSemi
Summary: Life can be complicated for a human stationed in the alien universe of Xal. Everything is different, from the food to the customs, but just similar enough to make messing up too easy if you forget yourself for a moment. Fortunately, your new life doesn't have to be without affection, and some things don't have to bethatdifferent.





	1. Clanice

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN HOLDING ONTO THESE FOR A WHILE. I'll post them sporadically to fill in the gaps of my other updates~ 
> 
> Women of Xal is an upcoming video game by Project Trinity, and I'm uploading my assorted short fanfics now to celebrate the release of the new demos, which you can play yourself [here](https://projecttrinity.itch.io/women-of-xal-official-timeline-demo) (canon demo) and [here](https://projecttrinity.itch.io/women-of-xal-demo) (Kickstarter demo). If you're interested in the world, check out the [PTverse Tumblr](http://projecttrinity.tumblr.com/) or the [Kickstarter](https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/projecttrinity/women-of-xal-a-political-visual-novel) (fully funded, don't yell at me Ao3 there's nowhere for them to send money it's just for information xD). 
> 
> This chapter features Clanice Ximori, who you can see[here](https://i.imgur.com/1mKFsLV.png) if you're not familiar and want a face to imagine. ;)
> 
> And finally, if you're one of my regular readers, I hope you'll give this new alien stuff a read! ^-^ I'll be posting more in the near future. (Tags will be updated as I go, this one is all cuddling and there will be another that's all smut.)

"Whoaaaa," Clanice says as you all but tackle her, wrapping your arms around her all at once. You probably did tackle her, actually, because she has to take half a step backwards, and in Xulian terms, that's practically falling over. "What's going on?" 

"Clanice~~~" you coo cheerfully, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of whatever soap or perfume or whatever gives her that delicate little smell like honey and lilies. "One-a m' friends brought in _vodka_ so we all did shots!" 

"Oh my Dhaj." 

"You smell sooooo good~" 

"Okay, I'm trying to remember what the internet said about alcohol," Clanice says, sounding amused, as you attempt to bury your face into her neck. 

"Drink water!" you announce. 

"There's no water in this whole canvas." 

"Jus' liquids should do, right~?" You shift your face upwards enough to nip at her earlobe. "I got an idea where I can get some~~~" 

"OH-kay! I believe we are now heading to the couch, where you can lay down." 

"Jus' me?" 

"Yes, just you, because it is a couch, not a bed, and I--oof!" Clanice winces as you attempt to pull her onto the couch she's trying to sit you down on. "Babe, you and I both know that you can't actually overpower--OOF!" 

It turns out yes, you absolutely can, when she's off-balance and you're willing to use your mana to pull your girlfriend onto the couch instead of, say, letting it do its job and work the ludicrous amounts of vodka out of your system. You manage to yank her down on top of you and then cheerfully wrap your arms around her before giving her a shit eating grin and a peck on the nose. 

"I could get up any time I want," she informs you dryly. 

"But if you make me use up all my mana wrestlin', I'll _never_ recover!" you protest innocently. "What would Dr. Joy say?" 

"Dr. Joy would say that you must have ingested an obscene amount of vodka for it to get through your mana's defenses, and that therefore you deserve your inevitable hangover." 

"Nu-uh, he's an angel and he'd probably spend two hours fussin' if I came in with a headache and you know it." You give her another peck on the nose, mostly because despite her words, she shows no sign of getting off. In fact, she's only shifted into a more comfortable position. 

"How much _did_ you have?" 

"Well, Kaylee brought like a whole case and we were like, gettin' drunk is hard sometimes with mana 'n' all, so we should do this hard 'n' fast, right? So we did shots, except like? Who has shot glasses in Xal? Not us! So we used glasses." 

"Those aren't shots anymore, that's just chugging straight vodka." 

"Yea but we were cheerin' 'shots shots shots shots' so I'm pretty sure it counts." 

"I'm not taking care of you tomorrow morning," she informs you. 

"Yes you arrrreeeee~ Because you looooooooooove me~" 

"Yeah, well, we all make questionable decisions sometimes." 

You pout up at her, your best puppy-dog eyes. 

"That won't work." 

You double down, letting your eyes water up, a tear threatening to slip out. She gives you a dour look before sighing and planting a gentle kiss on your lips. "You are ridiculous." 

"That's why ya like me!" you agree cheerfully, all signs of tears gone. "And it's like, at least thirty percent of why I like you." 

"Thirty percent, huh?" 

"Well, yeah! Gotta leave room for your dry wit, fuck-you attitude, gorgeous eyes, and this--" You drop your hands from her back down to her ass, giving a playful squeeze that makes her jump. Which is just a _fantastic_ sensation when she's lying on top of you. 

"...Your breath smells like a distillery," she informs you, probably to cover for the way her cheeks are turning red. 

"You don't know what tha' smells like, you just read it on the net," you accuse her. 

"I know what it smells like now, because I've smelled your breath." 

"Yer gonna make me cry again," you say with a pout, then grin as another wicked thought flits through your vodka-addled brain. "I got a great idea how we can make it smell like somethin' else though~" 

"No. You're drunk, and we're on a couch." 

"We're only on a couch cause you put me on one," you pout. "You coulda put me on a bed. I refuse to take respon'bil'ty." 

"If I carry you to bed, there's no chance you're going to just go to sleep like a good girl," she points out. 

"If you signed up for a good girl, I got some shitty news," you counter, and she laughs. "And I dun need you to carry me! I can get up an' walk!" To make your point, you gather your mana to chuck her off of you again, but it seems like she was expecting it. As soon as your hands leave her back to push her up, she catches your wrists, pinning them neatly above your head. 

"...Oh," you manage, at once fully distracted. 

"See? And now you're down for the count," she teases. 

"I am not!" You give a dramatic writhe. It does not even begin to work, but it does rub your bodies together in interesting ways. 

"Alright," she says with a sigh. "New plan." 

"Am I gonna like it?" 

"Yes, but only because I don't have any rope handy," she replies, then catches your mouth in another kiss, much deeper than the last. Your mind was already kind of spinning, but now it's doing the damn tango across the room as you gasp for whatever little breaths you can get. She seems to remember you actually do need to breathe, and pulls away, only to move her mouth to your neck and then down the front of your chest, kissing at whatever skin your top leaves bare. 

"Clanice," you whine, and she fixes you with a truly wicked grin. 

"Just kisses tonight," she informs you, and you have a hell of an expression on your face, because she laughs. The way it makes her body shake does not help your situation. 

"But--" 

"No buts! And no butts, either, because someone decided to get plastered." She steals away the rest of your complaints with another long chain of kisses, leaving you once again gasping, mind swimming. 

"How is this supposed to help me?" you gasp when she switches down to your neck again to let you breathe a little. 

"It'll tire you out,. Possibly." 

You want to protest that notion, but you actually are kind of tired. The couch feels great, and her being on top of you feels even greater and honestly, you probably couldn't even stand up if she let your arms go. But also you're pretty glad she hasn't let your arms go. She kisses you until it becomes clear you're running out of energy, and then she just slides down a bit, head resting on your chest. You tangle a hand idly into her hair, but that's about all the energy you have left. 

"Yer the best," you mutter drowsily. 

"Guess that makes you the luckiest, then," is about all you make out before sleep finally takes your mind.


	2. Valimer Prixin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Valimer Prixin, who you can see[here](https://imgur.com/a/670azli) if you're not familiar and want a face to imagine. He's a bit on the young side for me, so don't expect to see him featuring in the smut version.

For your 18th birthday, you'd decided to take the weird test Xulians have for sexual maturity. You'd passed, which was a bit of a surprise to you honestly. Not because you thought yourself immature, but just because you have no real interest in having sex and thought that might have been mandatory. Apparently not. No, you are an adult in the eyes of the genitals now. You understand the risks and are, apparently, mature enough to bone down. 

That's not why you'd taken the test, though. 

You'd taken it just so that you could _go into_ Lady Xuna's brothel. Which, again, to the uninitiated, might sound like a pre-boning activity. But... nah. You've just got a... friend... type... person... who works there. Not like that! As like, a secretary! Personal assistant! Look, he's nice, okay, and it'll be awesome not to have to meet outside the brothel during his time off. 

So, of course, to celebrate your newfound ability to enter his home and place of work, you'd suggested a sleepover. And then had to explain all about human sleepovers. You'd never really thought about it before, but the idea does sort of hinge on the whole "night time lasts for like 10-12 hours and it's when we sleep" aspect of life on Earth. You feel a little silly, for instance, showing up to a brothel in kitten-print PJs in broad daylight. This feeling of silliness is not greatly assisted by the fact that you have a full backpack of earth swag to assist in the realism of this endeavor. You're getting weird looks. You pretend not to notice them. How rude, honestly; what if you have like, a kitten-print-PJ fetish. This is supposed to be a no-judgment zone. 

You head into the back, more than relieved to be out of the, erm, 'welcoming lobby' of Lady Xuna's... uh, estate. You get a friendly wave from Xaris, which you return, but other than that, no one bothers you on your way back. You kind of thought maybe you'd be stopped by a guard or something. You hadn't honestly really known what to expect... but you suppose Valimer probably let people know you were coming. And there's not really any mistaking you for someone else, particularly with how you're dressed. So you just head straight back, following the directions you were given to what you hope is the right room. Miraculously, you find it without getting lost, and poke your head in. Valimer is already in there, hanging out on a couch, reading the book you two are reading in your book-club-for-two. 

"You look... nice," Valimer says, glancing your outfit over. "So this is what humans wear to sleep?" 

"I mean, some of them," you say with a nod. "It's the official sleepover uniform, anyway. Oversized shirt, amusing print pj bottoms. The Pikachu slippers are, admittedly, just a nice touch I included because I didn't want to walk over barefoot." 

"...Couldn't you have worn your regular clothes and simply changed here?" 

You give him a long look as realization sets in. 

"...No." 

Valimer gives you the long, steady look of someone who has been around you enough to know exactly what you're doing. But, mercifully, he lets it pass. 

"Cute bag! From earth?" he asks curiously, gesturing towards your over-packed backpack. You pull it off your back and plop down onto the couch, setting it on your lap. 

“Yep! It’s got everything we need for a good old earth-style sleepover!” you declare cheerfully, pulling the sleeping bags off the top and throwing them to the side. “I borrowed one of the portable DVD players, and I’ve got a bunch of classic movies, junk food, nail polish…” You’re throwing things onto the couch as you talk, quickly emptying out your backpack of its contents. Valimer grabs one haphazardly thrown package and picks it up, squinting. 

“Microwave popcorn…?” 

“Yeah, you just put it in a microwave and bam, popcorn.” 

“Okay, I don’t know what that is but I’m pretty sure there’s not one in all of Xal.” 

“That’s okay, I figured out how to do it with mana ages ago,” you say, still rummaging through your bag. “Popcorn is just _mandatory._ ” 

“Oooh, pocky! I’ve heard of this!” Valimer says excitedly. 

“You have to put on your PJs first!” you say, looking up from your bag and pouting. “Hold on, they’re near the bottom.” 

Valimer bounces back on the couch excitedly. You’d been worried getting him earth PJs would be _weird_ , but it turned out to be maybe the thing he was most excited about. Random earth fashion objects are probably about 80% of all the gifts you wind up getting him. He doesn't even mind if it's like, cheap chokers bedazzled with random beads. He mostly brings you pretty rocks because you are, at your core, a magpie. And no one does “pretty rocks” like Xal does. 

You pull the PJs out, and he grabs them and scurries into the next room to change while you finish unpacking in a slightly less haphazard manner, then organize stuff into piles. You brought movies, music, tons of junk food, nail polish, beads to make bracelets and crap… Basically anything you could conceivably pull together from the “earth culture department.” It could be hard to get stuff all the way to Xal, so getting everything together had been a group effort. 

“How do I look?” Valimer asks, and you glance up. The PJs you’d gotten for him are silk, shades of pink and white in a Japan-inspired floral pattern. 

They look _really_ good on him, and you glance away quickly to hide the flush on your cheeks. “Y-yeah! Super cute!” Oh God, it’s the first hurdle and you’re already tripping up. No, okay, you can do this, you practiced. You’ve talked to him tons, this is just the exact same. Except in his house. Overnight. 

EXACT SAME. 

“Good! Wearing pants to bed is kind of weird,” he adds, pulling at the waist a little. “But I like the material.” 

“Y-yeah, it’s silk! Um! So, yeah, here are the movie options!” You gesture to a spread out pile of DVDs. You had tried to carefully bury The Ring under all the other options. Fortunately, Valimer seems to be gravitating towards the brightly colored comedies and romcoms. 

“What’s this one?” Valimer asks, holding up Mean Girls. 

“Proof that you have _the best_ taste.” 

\--

Somehow, you wound up sitting on the couch, the portable DVD player propped up on a chair, with Valimer’s head on your lap. A bowl of popcorn used to be there, but Valimer has just sort of curled up halfway around it instead. He appears to be stuck in a passive loop between popcorn and chocolate. His nails have a fresh coat of glittery pink polish, yours have a fresh coat of blue. There may have been a period where his nails where drying where he insisted you put pocky directly into his mouth so he could keep eating them. You may have thought about telling him about the pocky game and then immediately not told him about the pocky game and instead pretended to look for something so he wouldn’t ask why you were turning red. 

“Okay, but why _are_ humans white?” Valimer asks, voice a little muffled by popcorn he’s still swallowing. “Some of you, anyway.” 

“She just said you can’t ask that.” 

“I don’t take my life advice from a girl wearing that much rouge.” 

\--

Valimer’s entire upper half is now in your lap, his head resting against your stomach. You’ve migrated into resting sideways on the couch, and the portable DVD player is now on his lap. You’re braiding his hair, and life is good. 

“He’s an asshole and she shouldn’t even want to date him anymore! She’s an attorney for Dhaj’s sake!” 

“She’s in attorney _school._ ” 

“Whatever, he’s still an asshole. Does she wind up with the other lawyer?” 

“Who, Emmet?” 

“No, Vivian.” 

“God, I wish.” 

\--

You actually brought two sleeping bags for his, but Valimer has somehow managed to literally fall asleep on you. You manage, stealthily, to replace the mostly-empty popcorn bowl with a large stuffed panda, which he’s now got curled up tightly to his chest. 

There is literally no way in hell you’re moving. Dr. Joy can fix your sore back tomorrow; you are sleeping awkwardly on this couch with Valimer and no force in Xal or Earth can move you. You toss a blanket over him with some difficulty, and then adjust yourself against the arm of the couch into the most comfortable position you can manage. 

Cultural exchange: absolute success.


End file.
